


Before I Go

by heyitslee



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor and Becker are both idiots, Episode 3x08, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, basically i cant write smut, but then again isnt that what fanfiction is, heated making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/pseuds/heyitslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Becker's last chance to do what he has wanted to do for several months now, so he goes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of 3.08 (so spoilers for that) because the internet made me ship it so hard I blurted out "just kiss" while rewatching it in the middle of the night.  
> This little idea would not leave me until I wrote it down, so here you bloody go, brain, happy now?  
> Apologies for the crappy summary and title. Un-beta'd but will check in the morning.

As the future predators closed in, Becker knew exactly what he had to do. Protect the team at all costs, that was his job. He also - well, he - 

He was never very good at articulating his feelings.

But, he guessed, through all his denial and the walls he put up that ultimately crumbled under one crooked smile, this feeling was pretty damn obvious.

He was in love with Connor Temple.

He couldn't blame himself, the quick-witted tech genius seemed to make everyone at least fond of him, including Lester, whom Becker thought could only be amiable to a cup of coffee. You couldn't stay angry at that innocence, although the geekery could roll some eyes. Then there was the fact that he was really, really, stupidly cute, and hot at the same time, leaving Becker having to hide his real self - a puddle of hormones on the floor - every time Connor looked at him with those deep chocolate brown eyes.

But Connor liked someone else. Becker couldn't blame him, either; Abby was very pretty, and could kick ass, and cared about all the right things. Connor followed her around like a puppy. They were very close, and Becker suspected there was probably something going on already. But it wasn't his place to know.

Even still, as he decided to risk his life for the team he had grown so fond of, and the man he had fallen so hard for, he hesitated.

He reached over to Connor, lightly tapping him on the arm. When he had the mans attention, he beckoned him over to round the corner of the building. Becker allowed himself one last once-over, taking in every detail of Connor that he could see before arriving at his face.

"You need to promise me something, ok? When you get through the anomaly, you close it instantly and don't open it again. Do not wait for me." Becker started taking the silencer off his gun as Connor replied.

"Becker, what are you doing?" He finally got the silencer off, tucking it into his pocket and the pistol into his holster.

Instead of answering, Becker drew his hands immediately from his gun to Connor's cheeks, cradling his face for a second before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Connor froze. He had had a massive crush on the soldier that had been snowballing since day one. Abby had noticed, as observant as she was, and had insisted that his feelings were reciprocated, judging by "the way he looks at you, Connor, it's like Flynn looking at Rapunzel!" Connor didn't believe her - obviously, I mean, who would want a scrawny nerd like him who messed up all the time? He also thought Captain Becker was as straight as a rod. But it seemed the force of Becker's lips on his told him otherwise.

However, he barely had time to get over his shock and start to kiss back before Becker was backing away, telling him to run, and then running, shouting and firing shots, drawing the attention of the predators. Connor was still frozen until Becker met his eyes again and yelled at him to run, and Abby's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Becker!" he screamed, tears starting to form as the man disappeared, future predators quickly crawling after him. Abby yanked at his arm, forcing him to turn and face her.

"Connor, we need to get to the anomaly. Now." Her voice was a little higher than a stage whisper, not wanting to attract the attention of any more predators. Connor gulped and nodded, running with her until the hoard of predators backed them into the bus.

He stayed silent as Jack spoke, the shock coming back to him quickly. Sparing only a few harsh glances Jack's way, he couldn't find the energy to blow up at him, like he wished he could, for being so ungrateful. It was all Jack's fault, a small voice spat. Becker kissed you but now hes dead and its all his fault.

Connor shook the thought from his head quickly; it wasn't Jack's fault the anomaly unlocked, nor was it that he got hurt falling down. It was Becker's decision to - Connor would rather not finish that sentence.

He snapped back to reality as they climbed out and ran for the anomaly, his stomach dropping as they discovered it was closed. His heart sped up - was it even possible? - until he was sure its erratic beating was the sole reason the predator was making its way toward them, car by car.

The feeling that rushed through him as Becker climbed out of the roof was almost indescribable. He hardly had any effort left for his feelings, but this relief, mixed with several other feelings he couldn't quite name, almost swept him off his feet.

It dissipated, however, as Becker very pointedly did not look him in the eye.

It was later, in the ARC, that Connor finally caught up with Becker in the armoury, the soldier having ignored him the whole ride back and slipped away as soon as they entered the building. He pushed the door shut behind him and walked over to Becker, who was inspecting/cleaning/Connor-didn't-have-a-clue-but-he-was-doing-something-to his gun.

"Becker," he said softly. He still didn't look up, and Connor thought he may have detected a small sigh.

Becker knew he'd messed up big time. All the feelings he kept repressed, all the times he forced himself not to stare, all the glances that made Becker want to grab Connor and hold him close, almost growling at whatever threat risked his life that day. All of it he kept hidden, and he blew it. He knew he would hate to have died without kissing Connor at least once, but know it seemed they were very much alive and the fact that Becker has kissed Connor was making the tension thick in the air.

"Becker, look at me, please." Connor's voice rang again, drawing him out of his little pity party inside his head. He still refused to look up from his gun, setting it down after mindlessly fiddling with it for the better part of half an hour an turning to leave the room.

A hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Though there was not much Connor could do to stop Becker leaving, which Connor seemed to know as he barely bothered putting any pressure down, something inside him made him stop.

"Becker, please. Face me." When Becker still refused to move, Connor sighed loudly, reached up and grabbed Becker's face, turning it towards and angling it down slightly as he leaned up.

"You're such an idiot," Connor said, a grin widening on his face, and then he was closing his eyes and leaning in and Becker had no time to think before Connor was kissing him and making his head go dizzy and his heart do somersaults.

They lasted a second there that way, until Becker sprang into action, wrapping an arm around Connor's waist and pulling him closer, tangling his other hand in Connor's hair and deepening the kiss.

Connor grinned as he melted into the kiss, letting Becker explore his mouth as he tightened his grip on the black shirt he had grabbed hold of.

The kiss was hot and needy and rough, all pent-up feelings and I've-been-waiting-for-this-for-forever. Their breathing quickly became pants and Connor groaned as Becker picked him up by the knees and sat him on the desk, starting a steady stream of moans and gasps from the two of them.

They eventually came up for air, staring into each others eyes for a second until Becker went immediately to Connor's neck, sucking and grazing his teeth along the skin until he found his sweet spot, right underneath his ear. There, he started working on a deep hickey as Connor squirmed underneath him, his breaths becoming filled with whimpers.

When Becker thought he was satisfied with him work, he gave another nip before kissing a line up Connor's jaw to meet his lips again, pressing a soft kiss to them before leaning back and admiring the sight of Connor Temple spread out, his hair sticking up everywhere, his lips swollen, his face flushed and a very noticeable hickey on his neck, just high enough that Becker was sure Connor couldn't hide it beneath one of his many scarves.

Connor himself couldn't complain about the view he had as well; the usually immaculate Captain Becker was standing there with the hair that Connor thought nothing could ever knock a strand out of place was ruffled up, the usually neat uniform has creases in and had ridden up enough to show tanned hipbones.

Connor hooked his fingers over Becker's shoulders and began to pull him in again, until Becker braced his arms against the wall either side of Connor's head.

"Not here." Connor nodded wildly, and jumped off the desk as Becker took a step back, letting him lead the way to the car park.

There was something about Abby's knowing glance his way as Becker gave a slight wince with every step the next morning that told Connor that she probably knew that their turning up at exactly the same time was not coincidental and was definitely related to the fact that Connor was "somewhere else" last night.


End file.
